


宽恕（Mercy）

by MoonlightPrayer



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-19 12:18:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19356880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightPrayer/pseuds/MoonlightPrayer
Summary: 在纽约之战后，托尼斯塔克对愧疚的处理方式非同寻常。





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://archiveofourown.org/works/12029232 （授权地址）
> 
> 如果喜欢本作品的话，不要忘了去这个ao3地址，给原作者大大SherryBaby14 点赞留评论。  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/11959179?view_adult=true （原作地址）
> 
> 原文标签：跟踪，迷恋，少许吸烟行为，非完全自愿行为，慢热，🚗，非正史，一章完结（但因原作有一万四千多词，所以我会分段翻译完发，预计每章字数两千多字到三千多字）
> 
> 警告⚠️：人物黑化注意，ooc注意，黑暗向题材注意。
> 
> （XXX：你的名字。各位读者可自我代入）

电视机的屏幕正在显示怪物们袭击摩天大楼的画面。你用一只手捂住嘴巴让自己不叫喊出声，另一只手颤巍巍的拨通了你母亲的便携手机，只收到了电话断线的忙音。接下来你尝试给你的父亲打电话，却得到了同样的结果。一定是因为蜂窝塔遭毁坏失效了，一定是这样的，你想道。再过几个小时，自己就能往常一样和他们通话了。

《纽约灾难的唯一幸存者：一个女性在她父母丧生后，沦落成家庭的仅存者。谁该受到问责？》

托尼盯着这则新闻报道，时间长到他能滚瓜烂熟的背出文章里的每一个词汇。类似的悲剧故事还有数百篇，讲诉着七十四个受害者和他们家庭的经历。但是这篇报道附带的两张照片的对比-面带微笑的年轻女性，和她在双亲的坟墓前哀哭的反差让托尼从内心深处感到颤栗。

“那不是你的责任。”Bruce 在托尼的对面找了个位置坐下。“你为什么要折磨自己呢？”

“我对惩罚无所畏惧。”托尼放下了手上的报纸。

“你拯救了这个世界，而不是毁了它。”Bruce剥开了香蕉皮。“如果没有你的话，伤亡人数会比现在多得多。”

“这也解释了为什么我遭到了集体诉讼，以造成过失死亡为罪名。”托尼苦笑道。

“那个女孩是也是那些原告之一吗？”Bruce注意到了托尼之前关注的新闻报道。

“说实话，她是极少数没有起诉我的人之一。” Bruce留意到了那组照片，这令托尼感到一丝不快。

“把诉讼案交给律师处理吧。”Bruce咬了口香蕉。“纽约之战已经过去几个月了，你有去找医生吗？”

“我现在就有去。”托尼将报道叠好，心中暗誓等会再过过目一遍。“你会重新开始工作吗？”

“今天就算了。”Bruce又咬了口香蕉。“那你呢？”

“我有工作要忙。”托尼站了起来。“你还记得我是在家里工作吗？话说回来，你会在我这待多久？”

“你在赶我走吗？”Bruce扬起了一侧的眉毛。

“并没有。”托尼开始往他的工作间走去，离开前还不忘了调侃几句。“我在想你要开始交房租了。我们两个人住在这个房子里意味着费用要平摊。我是不用交房贷，但Malibu的赋税高到离谱。考虑到我住宅的价值和设施的支出，我想你一个月付我十五万刀应该够了。”

“我会给你写一张支票的。”Bruce佯怒道，他的叫喊声从桌子的那一边传过去。

托尼两步并为一步，往地下室快速走去。等他的钢铁军团完成并用于运作后，他就可以为他在这世上的所有罪孽赎罪了。不幸的是这意味着几个月的等待，他现在就想做些什么来减轻他的痛苦。

“Jarvis？”托尼在工作台前坐下，他所呼唤的人工智能让整套房子得以运转。没有Jarvis的话，他会有点不知所措。因此托尼会很慎重的征求它的意见。 “调出你所能找到的，和XXX有关的一切资料。”

你在那幅报道里的照片被投影出来。同时凭空出现的还有托尼已浏览过的数十个网站。

“恐怕暂时没有新的进展了，先生。”Jarvis的声音充斥着整个房间。“但我保证如果有新的消息的话，第一时间会给你通知的。”

托尼开始扫视所有信息，无视他之前已经读过的事实。新闻里的女孩是个大四生，只差一个学期就能顺利毕业。不幸的是她的父母在纽约度假时因楼层塌方而死，之后她就因此辍学，现在的她现在在Dive Bar（在当地很受欢迎又接地气的小型酒吧） 里当一名端酒水的服务员。

“你有查到她退学的具体原因吗？”托尼问道。

“她的大学并没有记录个人的档案，只保留了成绩单。先生。”Jarvis将界面调到女孩的学业记录那一栏。“想要知道真相只有一个办法，那就是问她本人。”

“那事情进展会很”顺利”啊。”托尼气哼哼的说道。“你好，很高兴认识你。我是意外害死你父母的亿万富翁兼超级英雄，我想你不介意向我解释你的生活为什么分崩离析吧？”

“也许有些问题并不需要答案会更好。”档案资料的投影开始被关闭了。

托尼发出一声叹息，倚靠在椅背上。Jarvis大概率是正确的，但这从不是阻止托尼尝试的理由。

—————————————————————————

对你而言今天是个很漫长的工作日，和以往不同的是晚上有卡拉OK活动。这意味着那些幻想着出名的音乐人会把这个地方挤满，可惜的是从未有音乐制作人出现在这种酒吧过，出于寻找有潜力的新人的目的。也许那些音乐人在其他地方的角落处演唱会有更好的机会。

酒吧大门上面挂着的铃铛发出声音，让你下意识的抬头查看情况。一个头戴棒球帽，戴着太阳镜，身穿连帽衫的男人走了进来。如果你在其他城市见到他，你会视他为危险人物，但在这个酒吧工作很久的你对此已见怪不怪。在他找了个位置坐下后，你取出了一套杯垫。

“想喝些什么？”你随意的靠在收银机旁边，问道。

“苏格兰威士忌。”那个神秘的明星小声嘟哝道。

“无需担心。”你拿起店里最昂贵的那瓶苏格兰麦芽威士忌。我并不想弄清你的身份。”

你转过身去并把酒杯放下，余光则瞥见他将头撇到一边。

“我们这里时不时的就会有名人出没。”你笑出声。“你可不是第一个。但如果你想的话，掩饰自己的真实身份也没关系。

你所说之言绝非谎话，而且那些明星通常会给你不菲的小费。于是你走回吧台的另一端并开始了擦洗。清洁结束后你回到了酒柜处，确保里面的酒精饮料库存够今晚的活动使用。

“你的名字是？”那位顾客用他过于低沉又生硬的嗓音问你。

“XXX。”你答复的时候并没有回头看他。

“你是大学生吗？”他问道。

“一个酒保而已。”你取下一块写字夹板，开始记下自己等会要为活动所拿的东西。”

“为什么？”男人继续问道。

你挑起了一侧的眉头，立马回头看着他。“这真是个带侮辱性质的问题。”你把写字夹板放到你的身侧。“当一个酒保有错吗？”

“抱歉。”男人咽了口唾沫。“我的假设真是糟糕。你想当一名演员吗？”

“我并不想。”你把注意力转移到酒吧的酒水上面去。尽管你对你的工作是服务行业这一点很明确，但你刚才并没有表现出一名酒保应有的热情友好的特质。你的内心深处并不想失去得到小费的机会，所以最后你还是把视线转向那名顾客。

“我曾读过大学，但我最后退学了。”你回答的时候并没有忘了保持微笑。

“为什么？”这个男人带着咄咄逼人的气势问你。

“出于一些个人原因。”你的语气重新变的有些生硬，顺便摇了摇头。“我迟早要回学校的，但我不确定具体什么时候。因为在此之前我得还清学生贷款才行。”

“等你拿到学位后，挣钱岂不是挣的更多吗？”男人饮了一口威士忌。

“哈！”你拍了拍手。“我想当一个家庭顾问，这意味着我毕业后要完成硕士学位才能拿到专业执照。这也意味着我在获得的政府工作后，年薪是三万起步。

“才三万刀？！”他直接被酒呛到了正着，显然你的话吓到他了。

“这才是现实社会，电影巨星先生。我和你不一样，你大概只靠拍张照就能挣三万块吧。”你朝着男人微笑，让他意识到你只是在开玩笑而已。“信不信由你，在这个酒吧上班时，我一周光靠小费就能赚一千左右了。所以我估计会在这里先全职干上一年或两年，然后我就会回去上课。”

随着大门被打开，另一位常客走了进来。你离开了这位电影明星去记新顾客的订单。等你转过头后，那个带着太阳镜的男人已经不见了。虽然你对他给的小费数额十分好奇，但在看清楚那一沓厚厚的百元纸钞后你吓得眼珠都要掉了。你将那堆钱一把抓起，目瞪口呆的凝视着，将新顾客的订单完全抛到脑后。

随后你跑出门外，手心里紧紧攥着那笔巨款。不过那个陌生明星早已离去，你一无所获。你注视着眼前的钞票，一只手狠狠的掐了下臀部，然后重新回到了酒吧里。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://archiveofourown.org/works/12029232 （授权地址）
> 
> 如果喜欢本作品的话，不要忘了去这个ao3地址，给原作者大大SherryBaby14 点赞留评论。  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/11959179?view_adult=true （原作地址）
> 
> 原文标签：跟踪，迷恋，少许吸烟行为，非完全自愿行为，慢热，🚗，非正史，一章完结（但因原作有一万四千多词，所以我会分段翻译完发，预计每章字数两千多字到三千多字）
> 
> 警告⚠️：人物黑化注意，ooc注意，黑暗向题材注意。
> 
> 本章警告：跟踪，少数吸烟行为。
> 
> （XXX：你的名字。各位读者可自我代入）

第二章：  
“所有债务已被付清？什么意思？” 你在来回踱步时轻轻咬着手指。

“你的账号余额显示为零。”接待你的业务员和你一样恼怒，但显然不是出于同一个原因。

“我上个月欠的钱就已经超过了五万刀，所以这个月么可能会还的清？” 你能感受到你的身体因紧张而绷直。

“好吧，这位女士。我们不在乎谁还清了这笔账单，我们在乎的是这笔债已经被付清了，这就够了。”

“那你能告诉我究竟是谁付的款吗？”

“这属于私密信息。”那个业务员边打字边回答道。

“你需要告诉我。我难道没有知道谁付清我的学生贷款的权利吗？”挫败感在你心里油然而生。“这解释不通啊。”

“我觉得解释不通，为什么有人为她的贷款余额为零这点感到担忧。”业务员停止了敲她的键盘。“现在我还有什么其他方面能帮得到你吗？”  
—————————  
“哎呀！”你挂断电话后，将其扔到沙发上。

“我没听错吧？”你的室友听到你的叹息后，探头探脑的望着你。“你说有人付清了你的学生贷款？”

“是啊。”你捏着自己的鼻子，感受到头开始剧烈疼痛。

“你觉得是那位明星干的吗？那位“万元先生”？”她一边说话，一边去勾放在冰箱上方的烟盒。

”我不知道，但我感觉不是。我甚至连自己的姓都没告诉他。”你在你的室友卷烟的时候盯着烟盒发呆。

“你在担心什么？”她走到小型厨房桌旁边，并找了个位置坐下。“你现在应该开心到上蹦下跳才对。”

“如果你要吸烟的话，能不能麻烦去外面吸？”你双臂交叉，视线下垂到地板处。

“前提是你得吸一口。”她给了你一个恶魔般的微笑，并成功逗笑了你。

“好吧。”你回道，也许这对缓解头痛有所帮助呢。

你打开了房门，坐在阳台上的一把野餐椅上。“我想亲手还清那笔贷款，而不是受到别人的施舍。”你能听到屋檐因风传来嘎吱作响的声音。

“你对金钱的态度真的很奇怪。”她坐在你的旁边。“那你还会回学校吗？”

“是的。。。我不清楚。。。”你支支吾吾的答道，揉了揉太阳穴。“也许会吧。”

“更多的钱在向你招手。”你的室友吸了口后说道。“我听说托尼斯塔克在处理所有针对他的不当至死诉讼，具体赔偿金额还处于保密状态。”

“我并没有起诉他。”你接过她递给你的烟。她是你在克雷格列表（美国大型免费广告网站）里随机找到的室友，现在你有些后悔告诉她你父母的死讯了。

“你疯了吗？”她深吸了口气。“你原本可以成为一个百万富翁的。”

“这不对。”你摇了摇头。“我不应该从他们的死亡中获利。”

“你要抽一口吗？”你的室友指向了你手上的那卷烟，你吸了一小口后就还给了她。

“还清学生贷款这件事让我毛骨悚然。”你抱住双臂。“这已经侵犯到个人隐私了。”

“他们又没有偷你的钱了。”你的室友又吸了口烟。“我倒是希望这种跟踪狂能把我的帐务都付清。”

“你觉得有人在跟踪我？”你因惊恐而睁大了眼睛。“我的确有时候感觉有人在注视着我，尤其我是离开酒吧比较晚的时候。

“每个人都会觉得有人在半夜里关注他们。”她把烟再次递给了你。“没错，我觉得有人在注视着你的一举一动，我认为他就是那个给你一万小费的男人，那个身价百万的电影明星。表面上和你再无交集，实际上他暗地里跟踪你，并且帮你付完了所有的欠款。”

你们两个人都大笑出声，然后你举起一只手，示意你不想再抽烟了。

“我要和Bev出去玩。”她再次吸了口烟。“不想和我们一起去吗？反正今晚你放假。”

“我在一家小酒吧里工作，因此我不想将我的业余时间花费在我的工作环境里。”你开始往你的房间走去。

“  
那你现在可以从酒吧辞职，然后和我们一起去闲逛。”她对你微笑道。

你转过身来并进入了房间内部。她是对的，你应该因无需还贷款这件事感到高兴，但你反而感到一种不自然的心情席卷全身。可能是因为事情的发展和你的意愿不符，让你到了忍不住抱紧自己的地步。这肯定是个错误，银行的审核人员肯定犯了疏忽。神秘的捐助人付清你债务简直是天方夜谭，不可能的事情。  
\-------  
托尼狠狠的摔门而入，有些挫败的叹了口气。

“你想现在就讨论这件事吗？先生？”Jarvis被全息投影所显示出来。这次较长的航行已经占用了托尼很多时间，是时候讨论正事了。

“我还以为她会喜极而泣，开心到四处蹿跳！”托尼有点焦虑的踱步道“我以为她会重新入学，让自己的生活重回正轨。但现在是她可能不会重拾学业，还抽起烟来了？”

“也许那位年轻的女士还未从惊讶中缓过神来。”Jarvis的声音依然不带情感。“另外，大麻在加利福利亚州是合法的。”

“这也不代表她应该随时处于抽嗨的状态。”托尼并没有停下他的踱步。“她的生活真的悲惨到那个地步了吗？她在一家破败的酒吧里工作，没有紧密的朋友。拜我所赐，也没有任何家人。她就真的得不到任何幸福吗？”

“你不必为她的幸福负责。”Jarvis移到了另一个全息投影站上。”事实是你对她不负任何责任。就连纽约发生的事情都不是你的错。”

“那我为什么要面对那些刑事诉讼呢？”托尼走到房子的后面，想要瞭望宽阔的海洋。“为什么她就不能像其他受害者那样起诉我，给我赔偿她的机会呢？”

“你致力于那些诉讼的原因是出于你愧疚的感受。你应该把这页翻过去，继续前进。”Jarvis的投影在室外吧台再次出现。“你的钢铁军团进度如何了？”

“你知道她在一个糟糕的区域工作吧？”托尼为自己倒了杯酒。“因为她步行回家的缘故，所以我让我制造的一员机器人跟随并保护着她。她觉得我这是在跟踪她？那连一个真人都算不上。”

“我不确定这个选择是否明智，先生。”Jarvis停顿了一下。“有些人不希望自己被他人跟随。”

“我没有在跟踪她。”托尼将酒杯砰然放下，发出清脆的声响。“我在确保她是安全的。”

“在未经过她允许的情况下？”Jarvis询问道。“你有说过你在吧台里和她见面时，她人很友善。那为什么你不介绍你自己呢？也许那个女孩会觉得你对他没有恶意。”

“那也许她会讨厌我的胆量呢？”托尼为自己又续了一杯酒。他之后开启了一个电子屏幕，并且在给守卫她的钢铁机器人程序里输入着什么。这台机器驻扎在她公寓的外面。

公寓的窗户是敞开的，于是托尼将画面放大。因为他无法清楚看到公寓内部，所以他就指示钢铁盔甲漂浮到和窗户平行成一条线为止。

她躺在沙发上，身前摆放着一包爆米花。女孩观看的电影也是他的最喜欢的影片之一，因此托尼把音量调高到他能听见为止。他发誓他会找到补偿她的办法的，在他放大电影屏幕时他如此许诺道。


End file.
